<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If This Were a Horror Movie, We'd Die First by riverdaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808169">If This Were a Horror Movie, We'd Die First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaze/pseuds/riverdaze'>riverdaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Animal Transformation, F/F, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampires, Werecats, Werewolves, creepy abandoned castles, the works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaze/pseuds/riverdaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana glared up at the top of the hill where the path ended.</p><p>Thunderstorm? Check.</p><p>Full moon? Check.</p><p>Creepy abandoned castle? Check.</p><p>Two dumb twenty-somethings with no other options? Check and check.</p><p><i>But hey, what could go wrong?</i> She asked herself, a little hysterical, as she began the climb. </p><p>Turned out, a lot less than you might think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Terushima Yuuji, Misaki Hana &amp; Terushima Yuuji, Misaki Hana/Shimizu Kiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If This Were a Horror Movie, We'd Die First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/gifts">tmntransformer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My pinch fic for tmntransformer in the haikyuu!! rarepair exchange! When I saw your letter, I just had to pick it up. Our ladies deserve all the love in the world. So thank you for your patience, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shouldn’t walk into creepy as hell abandoned castles--not at night, not during a rainstorm, and not while injured. Hana knew this, she really did.</p><p>… on an intellectual level, anyway.</p><p>The facts of the matter, though, were that she could barely see through the shorn hair and salt the rain drained into her eyes, and her knees were aching under Terushima’s lanky weight as she half carried him on her back, blood pooling in his muddy footprints. So she didn’t turn back from the looming wooden doors, not even when they were illuminated by a lightning strike that revealed a murder of crows hunching around the doorframe. One bird cawed, nice and ominous.</p><p>“Ya ya, I get it, it’s creepy, but I’m busy. Don’t bother me unless you’re going to help,” she grumbled at it, and didn’t flinch when it took off in an explosion of feathers she could hear even above the pounding rain. Sure, she’d like to huddle up in a nice (relatively speaking) cheap motel paid for through credit card scams, and free of omens of doom in every crevice, but reality was rarely so accommodating.</p><p>After she and Terushima both threw their weight onto it, the door cracked open enough for them to shuffle through. The light of the moon--only hours past being full--dimmed, hitting the space through tall glass windows.</p><p>“Heh, it’s… a nice place,” Terushima managed with a small chuckle, swaying as he slid off her back and tried to stand on his own in the foyer.</p><p>“Shut up,” Hana said, looking up at the lopsided chandelier and torn up rug leading to the grand staircase. “You don’t get to make jokes.” She turned to face him. “I can’t believe you thought it would be fun to fight a mountain lion!”</p><p>“Eh, I wasn’t exactly in my right mind, and you didn’t try to stop me,” he waved away.</p><p>“Didn’t try and…” Hana wanted to remind him it wasn’t exactly like she was in her right mind either, but was ultimately too concerned with the hazy look in his normally bright eyes. She sighed. “Look, let’s try and find something clean that we can wrap you up in,”</p><p>“It’s all clean,”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“This place is a mess, but there’s not a spot of dust anywhere.” Hana followed his gaze to the shredded curtains, an only slightly faded red, almost ora--</p><p>“Thank you, I try to keep things dusted.”</p><p>Hana jumped in front of Terushima, the more vulnerable of the two of them, while squinting at the top of the stairs where someone stood in shadow.</p><p>“I...I’m sorry to have intruded. We didn’t realize someone… lived here?” Hana tried not to look doubtfully at the broken furniture and scratched up walls.</p><p>“No trouble, my flock does make such a mess.” The voice was high and feminine, but with a whispery quality that made Hana wonder if she’d be able to hear it at all if it weren’t for her excellent ears. Even with her fine-tuned night vision, though, the woman was still hidden in the shadows at the top of the staircase. Terushima’s hand landed on Hana’s shoulder, holding on tight.</p><p>“Wait, your floc--?”</p><p>A bird caw sounded from the direction of the woman.</p><p>In a few seconds, a flurry of black dragged the storm inside. Terushima and Hana both screamed and covered their heads as the murder funneled into the castle, wet feathers brushing against their bodies and pulling at their hair.</p><p>When the flurry stopped, Hana looked up to see the birds gathered around the banister, framing a vision from a silent film.</p><p>A silver raven perched comfortably on the woman’s left shoulder, but her long hair blended in perfectly with the inky feathers of the normal one perched on her right. Her stern eyes were topped with lashes so dark the contrast drained her face of any color it may have had, leaving her with moonlight touched skin extending down her neck to a sheer drapery of dark fabric over a billowy white blouse. She tilted her head, and Hana’s eyes caught on a dark dot near the corner of the only part of her body filled with color, the blooming red of her crafted lips.</p><p>The exhaustion caught up to Hana in that moment, as the shaking in her legs doubled and her throat went dry.</p><p>Terushima, unfortunately, didn’t have the same problem.</p><p>He. Fucking. Wolf-whistled.</p><p>The woman frowned, and the two birds perched on the banisters closest to either side of her threw out their wings and cawed aggressively, taking off in a fury. They circled for a moment, before falling into a frantic dive.</p><p>Hana jerked herself out of her reverie enough to jump in front of Terushima, still half-supporting his weight.</p><p>“I’m sorry, he’s sorry! He’s tired and not thinking straight!” She kept eye contact with the beautiful woman, relieved when the birds stopped, hovering at either side of them. Hana didn’t quite understand what the deal was, but if this woman controlled the birds, so be it.</p><p>The woman didn’t reply, long fingers tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to study the two of them. Hana’s heart beat against her throat as she considered how they could possibly escape were this situation to turn sour. Crows were vicious, hefty birds, and there were at least a dozen of them. Then the woman’s eyes drifted down, and she frowned at the floor around their feet.</p><p>“You’re bleeding,”</p><p>“My friend is. He… got into a fight,”</p><p>“Tsukishima,--” the woman turned away from Hana and Terushima-- “could you please patch up our injured guest?”</p><p>One of the birds--a big one slightly away from the others, near the bottom of the stairs--made a sound Hana had never heard from a bird, something airy and almost pained. In the next moment, the bird’s feathers elongated and paled, beak flattening out, talons stretching and rounding off, until a human wearing plain black clothes and a stoic expression stood in front of them.</p><p>“I’m not carrying him,” he said. Hana blinked, still caught up on the bird-turning-into-a-person thing. Maybe she shouldn’t have been, all things considered, but it was one thing to be a mythical creature, and a whole other thing to see one.</p><p>“Kageyama, Hinata, would you please help?” the woman asked two more of the birds. With a merry chirp from the smaller one, there were now two more men standing on either side of her, one tall with hair that matched the feathers surrounding them, and the other shorter than her with an explosion of color on his head that seemed completely out of place in a dreary abandoned-looking gothic castle. </p><p>“I’ll take the heavier part!” The shorter one chirped--despite no longer being a bird, it was definitely a chirp.</p><p>“We’re carrying the same person, you moron,” the taller one scowled.</p><p>“And I’m going to carry more of him!” Orange explained slowly, looking away from the tall guy to hold his arms out to her. </p><p>“Would you idiots just bring the wolf?” the original guy, Tsukishima, said, annoyed. Hana’s arms tightened around Terushima’s side. Another one of the birds moved to land on Tsukishima’s shoulder. </p><p>“Wolf? What? What wolf?” she tried with a small smile and laugh. Not even she was convinced by it, though, and so the unimpressed blank stares she got on all sides weren’t surprising. Time to switch gears. “What do you know?” she asked, voice deepening in her throat and escaping past a curled upper lip. She squared her stance defensively, so Terushima was more draped across her back, leaving her open to take a few swipes at anyone who got too close. Maybe it was an overreaction. After all, these people clearly weren’t human either, but Hana had longed learned the price of trust too easily given. </p><p>“...I don’t have time for this,” Tsukishima sighed, even as he and the others took a step back, out of her space. The remaining birds on the banister became agitated, hopping in place and flapping their wings, all except the two still on the woman’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the woman frowned, and began to walk down the staircase, steps flowing and graceful, “We didn’t mean to startle you. I can promise you will come to no harm here. We would be happy to help you contact and return to your pack, if you’d like,”</p><p>“Our… pack?”</p><p>“Yes, are they far?”</p><p>Hana didn’t know how to respond in the face of this beautiful woman’s certainty. There was no pack, there had never been a pack, just her and Yuuji for as far back as she could remember. </p><p>“There is no pack, is there?” Tsukishima says, a note of astonishment in his otherwise apathetic voice.</p><p>“What? But shifters always have groups!” Orange squawked. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and gestured mockingly towards the taller black-haired man, who scowled back. Orange looked between them. “Oh, sorry, Kageyama,” he said, a little more restrained (And if the tall one was Kageyama, the orange-haired one was Hinata).</p><p>“Whatever, dumbass.”</p><p>As Hana followed the conversation, Terushima tilted forward, head hitting her shoulder as he started to become deadweight again. She didn’t know if she could trust these people, but she was running out of options, and they seemed harmless enough (creepy castle and omens of death aside).</p><p>“We have no pack. Can you treat him?” she spoke up. Tsukishima concentrated back on them, studied Terushima for a few seconds, and nodded once.</p><p>As asked of them earlier, Kageyama and Hinata carefully lifted Terushima from Hana’s shoulders, and she tried not to let all her hackles rise as her brother--in everything but blood-- was taken from her in such a vulnerable state.</p><p>“I understand your concern, but I can assure you Tsukishima is very good at what he does. Your packmate is in good hands.” Hana turned to find the woman now standing just one step up on the staircase, beautiful face folded in concern. “In the meantime, can I suggest you eat something before you follow him to the infirmary?”</p><p>Hana hesitated, taking a step towards the boys, who had started to retreat down the hall. </p><p>“...I understand,” the woman continued, reading Hana’s unwillingness. “In that case, let me join you. My crows can bring us our meals.” She turned to the two angry birds that had almost attacked Terushima. They squawked and fluttered over each other, feathers exploding outwards, in their rush to do as asked. The birds--including the one silver crow--on Kiyoko’s shoulder joined back up with the remaining members of the flock on the banister.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hana said as the woman joined her walk. </p><p>“It’s no trouble. My name is Kiyoko Shimizu, by the way. I hope you’ll excuse my being a poor host by not introducing myself, but I thought there were more pressing matters,”</p><p>“Oh! No, no problem. I mean, we did just barge into your home. I’m Hana Misaki. I’m very sorry for the inconvenience,”</p><p>Kiyoko nodded with a small smile. Her teeth were as flawless as the rest of her, and yet there was something about their arrangement or the gesture itself that prickled at the base of Hana’s brainstem, where her animal instincts reigned supreme. She and Kiyoko both walked soundlessly down the dreary hallways, Hana noticed, but whereas Hana’s movements were more loping on the balls of her feet, Kiyoko was more traditionally graceful, like she was floating. </p><p>They arrived at the ‘infirmary’--it looked just like a normal, if huge and Victorian, bedroom--behind Terushima’s convoy, and took seats on armchairs tucked into the corner. Outside, the storm raged on, single window throwing cloudy shadows across the room along with the musical drumbeat of the rain.</p><p>“I hope this isn’t too intrusive,” Kiyoko began, “but is there a specific reason you don’t have a pack? It’s unusual to find shifters, especially werewolves, traveling alone.”</p><p>“How did you know we were wolves?” Hana asked, concentrating on where Terushima had been laid down and stripped on the bed. The bird that had been with Tsukishima had shifted into another tall man, this one with dark hair and freckles. He lit all the lamps and held out supplies to Tsukishima. </p><p>“Two injured and exhausted people far from civilization just hours after the waning of the full moon? When you become accustomed to the fantastical, the signs of it become obvious,”</p><p>“I see… There’s no reason. We’ve just never met any other wolves. I think…” she squinted. “I think we were in a pack together as small children? I don’t really remember. But we’ve been with just each other for a long time, now. It can be a handful, to keep him in line, but…”</p><p>“You care about him anyway. I understand. Don’t say anything to them, but the crows do drive me to my limit, sometimes.” She laughed quietly, a breathy and enchanting sound. Hana found herself running a hand back through her sloppily cut--and still somewhat damp--hair. Bristles came off between her fingers, and she even found the energy to be a bit embarrassed that she really was shedding like a dog. </p><p>“And, uh, you? Are you one of them?” she asked to try and cover up the moment.</p><p>Kiyoko didn’t answer for a few heavy seconds.</p><p>“You really haven’t run into shifter packs of any kind, have you?”</p><p>“No.” Hana turned away from Terushima for a second to look at Kiyoko’s shining eyes, grey and shadowed in the low light of their secluded corner. </p><p>“I see. No, I’m not a crow. I--”</p><p>“We brought snacks!” Two men shouted from the door, causing Hana to jump.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Tsukishima snapped, though, to Hana’s relief, it didn’t look like he had even glanced up from what he was doing, long spider-web thin thread wrapped through Terushima’s arm around Tsukishima’s knuckles.</p><p>“Oh, whoops, sorry, man,” the shorter man said, not looking particularly contrite. He rushed forward, bald man on his heels, both carrying messy trays. Behind them, a young blond woman also rushed in, but she stumbled over to the bedside with a bucket of water.</p><p>“Here you go, Kiyoko-san!” the shorter man with one of the trays said, blond streak bouncing as he put his spoils beside Kiyoko.</p><p>“And for you, beautiful stranger,” the other man put the other tray down. She felt, if his hands were free, he might have made a finger gun. </p><p>“Thank you,” Hana said, somewhat amused despite herself. It helped that the tray was heaped with food, from dried meats to bread and cheese. There was even a small steaming cup of what was probably tea at the edge.</p><p>“No prob!”</p><p>Taking a bite of jerky, Hana turned to Kiyoko again, to find her tray more barren, only a kettle with multiple big red stickers on it, and a cup similarly adorned. Kiyoko noticed her gaze.</p><p>“The stickers are out of necessity. We’ve had a few… incidents,” she explained as she poured her tea. Except, it wasn’t tea. The liquid came out of the kettle viscous, dark, and <i>red</i>.</p><p>The metallic scent already emanating from Terushima’s bed grew stronger, clogging Hana’s senses. The food in her throat took a wrong turn, and she coughed violently. One of the men handed her a bottle of water. </p><p>When Hana finished choking, she looked back at Kiyoko. The teacup was settled in both her hands, pressed against her bottom lip. She seemed half concerned, but half-amused as her lips and eyebrow quirked up.</p><p>This time, Hana could see the fangs in that smile as Kiyoko took a sip of blood.</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“Yes. Most packs, though not all, are led, or at the very least handled, by a vampire,”</p><p>“I see,” Hana said, watching the tilt of Kiyoko’s throat as she took another sip. When she finished, she licked away the red trickling at the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“Mmmhm. Speaking of which, I know a young vampire nearby who leads a wolf pack. They’re open to new members. It’s dangerous to travel alone, as your packmate can attest to, would you like to meet them?”</p><p>“I…” Really, Hana was just trying to catch up at this point. Kiyoko was a vampire. Vampires ran packs. She and Terushima could be part of one. Kiyoko was a vampire. Kiyoko was gorgeous. Cool, great, awesome. “It couldn’t hurt to meet them if you think they’ll have us.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll take you in, and directing you to them is the least we can do after they brought Kageyama to us.”</p><p>Terushima made a pained whimpering sound, and Hana tensed. Kiyoko put an icy cold hand on Hana’s where it gripped the armrest. </p><p>“Boys,” she turned to the short and bald man, who had retreated into their own little world, hands intertwined as they leaned in to whisper-shout to each other. In an instant, they were perked back up at Kiyoko’s side.</p><p>“Yes?” they chorused</p><p>“Do you know how far out Ennoshita is? The cats are probably headed to the wolves after their visit with us, don’t you think?”</p><p>“For sure! And Yamamoto said they’d be here by tomorrow!”</p><p>“Excellent.” She turned back to Hana. “Please, stay the night, be comfortable. If you want a room, the one next door is open, as is the shower. I understand if you need to stay with your packmate, though. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”</p><p>When Hana nodded in acceptance, Kiyoko gave another flawless smile, fangs still extended. Instinct still tingled in Hana, but something else did too. The men shifted back into overexcited birds and swooped out the door.</p><p>Hana couldn’t help but watch Kiyoko’s graceful stride as she left.</p><p>…:::*:::...</p><p>The next afternoon found Hana feeling sore and exhausted, but clean. She had taken the offered opportunity to get the blood and dirt off of herself. And when that short stint away from Terushima didn’t prove disastrous, and Tsukishima told her all was left now was for him to rest it off, Hana allowed herself enough trust to leave Terushima to sleep when Hinata told her the cats Kiyoko had mentioned were arriving. Maybe it was a premature show of trust, but there was something warm and familial about this dreary, dreadful, crumbling castle.</p><p>Coming to watch certainly felt rewarding when she was gifted by the sight of a mismatched group of felines, from a lion to a housecat, flooding in through the wide double doors. Near the front, next to a sly looking black panther, was a trotting tiger with a crow nested snugly between its ears.</p><p>Upon seeing that, the other crows, all back to perching around the banister, descended in a mess of feathers and screeches, most around the tiger, but then around to the other cats as well. Most playfully swatted and batted at the air, some managing to trap a bird or two in a display that would have been concerning if Hana didn’t know better from Hinata’s enthusiastic descriptions of his friends.</p><p>Speaking of, she could see him, as a crow--she’d watched him transform and led her back here-- diving straight into the side of a housecat who had already taken the opportunity to curl up in a corner. The cat looked up, gave him a blank look, but then curled back up apparently unconcerned. Hinata cawed towards the flock, and a larger crow dropped out of the mass, hopping hesitantly towards the two of them.</p><p>Meanwhile, the tiger of the group soon gave up on swatting, and it and the crow on its head both shifted into men, their position somehow translating to a man--the tiger--with a blond mohawk fade bridal carrying a tired-looking man in the same black robes all the crows shifted into. </p><p>“Ya, it’s nice to see all of you again, too,” the crow shifter said with a small smile as two birds pulled at his hair with their beaks. Tiger laughed, loud and unabashed, before setting the crow shifter onto his feet with a quick peck to the cheek. </p><p>“Our packs go back, we’re all old friends… some of us more than that,” Kiyoko explained, and Hana jumped from where she thought she’d been hiding in the shadow of the staircase. She looked up to find Kiyoko looking down over the railing, silky black hair draped over like it was reaching towards Hana.</p><p>“Oh, I see. That’s sweet.” It was. Hana’s heart was warmed by the simple, excited camaraderie. It really had just been her and Terushima for so long…</p><p>“Here, let me introduce you,” Kiyoko said, descending the staircase all the way. At the bottom, she extended her hand to Hana. With a quick glance back at the happy couple, Hana took Kiyoko’s hand and allowed herself to be led forward.</p><p>…:::*:::...</p><p><i>“A message to the wolves? Sure, no prob. They’ll probably send a convoy, you know how they are.” </i> The panther, a man named Kuroo and the apparent leader of the cats, said when Kiyoko asked him to pass on the message. Sure enough, a week after the cats’ departure, a knock sounded, ringing and ominous, at the castle door.</p><p>Hana and Terushima, who was up and about if not as energetic as usual, had spent the week getting to know the pack of crow shifters. While Terushima ran around aggravating the man who may have saved his life, and competing pointlessly with Nishinoya and Tanaka, though, Hana had spent a lot more time talking with Kiyoko. The woman was quiet, but sturdy in more ways than one, with a steady determination that Hana admired. </p><p>That was why Hana didn’t know how exactly to feel when the knock came, and the two men at the door introduced themselves to her and Terushima as Yahaba and Kyoutani, wolves from Seijoh’s pack.</p><p>Well, Yahaba, who had a hairstyle that strangely reminded her of a creampuff, introduced them. The other one, with the scowl and heavy eyeliner, just growled, like he was still half stuck in a shift despite them all being a week removed from the full moon.</p><p>“It’s your choice, but there’s definitely open space in our pack if you want to run with us. What do you think?”</p><p>“I don’t know, are you all as fine as your friend here?” Terushima interrupted anything Hana had been about to say by sliding up to and putting a hand on the wall next to Kyoutani’s head.</p><p>“<i>What?</i>” Kyoutani snapped, but he averted his eyes and Hana immediately knew Terushima smelled blood in the water. She rolled her eyes and tried to continue the conversation with Yahaba.</p><p>“Ignore him. We don’t really know what we’re doing, but we’d like to meet you all if that’s alright,”</p><p>“I think I’ll join you. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Oikawa. I wonder if he’s mellowed out any,” Kiyoko said from beside Hana.</p><p>“I can answer that right here: no, he hasn’t,” Yahaba answered dryly.</p><p>“Well, I think I’d like to see for myself anyway,” Kiyoko laughed, eyes darting to Hana. Hana shuffled in place.</p><p>“Sounds good. Having you there gives us fuel to tease him with. I have to return right away, but Kyoutani can bring you to the pack whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>A bang echoed around them. They all spun to find Kyoutani snarling at a Terushima he’d shoved against the wall.</p><p>“Ooo, kinky,” Terushima said.</p><p>Hana sighed.</p><p>…:::*:::...</p><p>The hike to the pack wasn’t too strenuous, not for Hana who was used to much worse. Certainly not for the crows who elected to join them, hopping and gliding between trees. And not for Kiyoko, who had pulled her hair back into a refreshing ponytail that brushed against her neck and Hana kinda wanted to wrap her hand in. </p><p>The only one apparently having problems was Terushima, who kept trying to lean heavily on Kyoutani, citing his ‘grievous injuries, acquired in a heroic battle’ (as a reminder, he did, indeed, foolishly choose to fight a mountain lion on its own turf). </p><p>Hana shook her head when he was shoved for the hundredth time.</p><p>“Boys,” she groaned. Kiyoko gave a small laugh into her fist. </p><p>“Boys,” she agreed.</p><p>Hana smiled and gently nudged their shoulders together.</p><p>“How long have you been with your crows?”</p><p>“Oh, not as long as you would think. But before them, I was somewhat… adrift. I didn’t know what I wanted to do moving forward. That was why I was so eager to take Yachi on board. I wanted to show her what an amazing feeling it is to be a part of such a close-knit group,”</p><p>“That sounds… amazing.”</p><p>Hana couldn’t remember a time before Terushima, but she didn’t know what she would do with herself if she was suddenly left alone. Their lives for so long had been surviving and protecting each other… was there really room for more?</p><p>“We’re here,” Kyoutani grumbled. To Hana’s surprise, when she turned to glance at him, Terushima was draped across his back.</p><p>Amazing.</p><p>…:::*:::...</p><p>The wolf pack was... something, for sure. And Terushima got along with them right away. Hanamaki and Matsukawa straight up declared themselves his new parents.</p><p>Oikawa was certainly a character. One that seemed to get more and more flustered every time Kiyoko gave him nothing more than one-word answers. His packmates behind him were laughing up a storm.</p><p>When the time came for the crows to leave, and Oikawa asked them if they wanted to run with the Seijoh wolves, Terushima answered right away with an enthusiastic yes, one arm around Kyoutani’s flustered shoulders. He looked… comfortable, happy.</p><p>Hana, however, hesitated. The refreshing chill of Kiyoko’s skin radiated from beside her while Terushima’s tilted head waited for her to follow him. She bit her lip. </p><p>“I think… I appreciate it, but if the crows don’t mind, I’d like to stay with them a little while longer. I’d still like to run with you during the full moons if you’ll have me.”</p><p>The pack assured her that was fine. Terushima, somehow, didn’t even look surprised. Instead, he smirked and made a lewd gesture between her and Kiyoko. Hana scowled, and then laughed.</p><p>On the way back to the castle, Kiyoko reached forward and took Hana’s hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Might write a sequel that's just Kiyoko and wolf!Hana cuddling and paste it on as a second chapter 👀</p><p>Anyway, I would have never written it without your prompts, Hannah, so thanks for the opportunity!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>